marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico (Mutant) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Scorpion/ant form with mandibles, massive claws as arms, a tail with a dart, two set of legs, and insect-like wings | UnusualSkinColour = Red | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High school classes at Jean Grey School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Todd Nauck | First = Nightcrawler Vol 4 1 | Quotation = NASA will love him. | QuoteSource = Nightcrawler Vol 4 1 | Speaker = Nightcrawler | HistoryText = Rico is a mutant student attending Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. He wants to become an astronaut. He seems to be used to moving across the School using his powers to walk on the ceiling, and that almost causes a collision with Nightcrawler, freshly returned from the dead at that time. He was warned by Rachel Summers before Rico could run into him. When the Trimegas assaulted the school, Rico bravely protected one of his fellow schoolmates by attacking the intruder, but was quickly overwhelmed, and as quickly saved by Wolverine. He was teleported away by Nightcrawler and taken care of by Cecilia Reyes. Rico explains to Nightcrawler that most nights he likes to explore the school because he doesn't need much sleep. He finds Kurt working on the Blackbird late at night and eventually Kurt asks if he'd like to join him on a test-flight, just for fun. The two get caught up with a favor for Storm and Rico has his very fist chance at being a hero by helping save a group of scared humans and a young mutant named Ziggy Karst from the Crimson Pirates. | Personality = Rico was stated by Rachel Summers to have a "wicked sense of humor", and by Nightcrawler to have "more courage than sense". | Powers = Rico is a mutant mutated in the form of a winged-ant/scorpion, granting him at least the following abilities: *'Natural Weapons:' Rico's mutant physiology has equipped him with two pincers and a stinger tail. The pincers are strong enough to crush small metal items, while the tail can be used as a clubbing weapon or additional limb with limited prehensibility. It is not yet known if his tail's stinger actually delivers venom, though by itself it can be used as an effective stabbling weapon if needed. * Wallcrawling: Rico is able to walk on ceilings and roofs at high speeds. * Flight: His wings, while apparently too small to carry his full weight, allow him to boost his jumps and his running speed. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Rico's unusual physiology allows him to go on comparably less sleep than a normal human male of his age. | Abilities = Rico is stated to be trained at working in Zero-G. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Scorpion Form Category:Insect Form Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Mandibles Category:Wallcrawling Category:Multiple Legs Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Flight